<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Lie Like This by AnAntagonist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719501">Can't Lie Like This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAntagonist/pseuds/AnAntagonist'>AnAntagonist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake Beta, First Time, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Scent Kink, mentions of male pregnancy, omg they were roomates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAntagonist/pseuds/AnAntagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But in the dark behind his eyelids he didn’t find any calm, on the contrary, his body felt even more restless, uncomfortably conscious of each place where his clothes made close contact with his skin. [...] his face was left pressed against the shirt his roommate had carelessly left hanging from the back rest. Suddenly, his body shook and relaxed nearly instantly as he found a certain relief to all the unease bothering him. Without even thinking about it, his hands found the fabric and he buried his face further into it, then breathed in deep, firing a too-good shudder down his back and to his...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't Lie Like This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aquí está en español: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719663</p><p>This work is a commission. I wanted to thank him for putting his trust in my work and I hope that he enjoy the piece as much as I did woring on it. Was my first time writing in this setting and I had to do some research but I had a lot of fun ♥♥ I can't repeat enough how I love Hinata as a caring alpha!</p><p>As always!! Thank you so much to Red that made this wonderful translation from spanish! He is my world and deserves all the love in the world ♥♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Exam season was tough enough on its own for everyone at the university, but for someone like Komaeda, who took an unhealthy amount of extracurriculars, it was hell so far. The days began to melt into a mass of repetitive cycles of studying and sleeping, and with these new priorities, the house chores were falling behind. Luckily his roommate was understanding and didn’t mind lending a hand with cleaning and washing the coffee mugs that accumulated over the day, even if it wasn’t part of their established chore division.<br/>
<br/>
The date of the first exam approached and Komaeda could feel his stress hit on both his temples, a warm and sharp throb that didn’t let him focus. He couldn’t feel comfortable, leaving his chair constantly, shifting his position and sporting a particularly fussy mood since he’d gotten out of bed.<br/>
<br/>
“Stress manifests in unusual ways on the body… or I could be about to get sick...” he thought aloud, as he stretched his arms above his head and looked at the time, again feeling that uncomfortable goosebump on his lower back and abdomen. If he was honest with himself, he’d been cutting back on sleep hours and his diet wasn’t being the most balanced. Those could very well be factors lowering his defenses and leaving him in that state. Considering the possibility of being almost-ill and the damage that could cause to his study plan, he reached the conclusion that it was best to take measures already. So, after filling the kettle for some tea and a cold tablet, he laid down on the couch to rest his head.<br/>
<br/>
But in the dark behind his eyelids he didn’t find any calm, on the contrary, his body felt even more restless, uncomfortably conscious of each place where his clothes made close contact with his skin. The need to press into the cushions to get rid of the sensation made him turn brusquely, and his face was left pressed against the shirt his roommate had carelessly left hanging from the back rest. Suddenly, his body shook and relaxed nearly instantly as he found a certain relief to all the unease bothering him. Without even thinking about it, his hands found the fabric and he buried his face further into it, then breathed in deep, firing a too-good shudder down his back and to his...</p><p>“No… this can’t be… no…!” His eyes opened wide as he comprehended what had just happened. It wasn’t exhaustion, it wasn’t stress, it wasn’t even sickness… he was going into heat and had just smelled the pheromone-charged shirt of his roommate, an alpha.<br/>
<br/>
Shoving the shirt away like it suddenly burned, he rushed to check his calendar more attentively. And there it was, among the cluttered hand-written text that filled each day with the topics he’d study: three days ago he’d noted “pills” on a corner, as a quick and simple reminder… that had obviously not worked.<br/>
<br/>
A mess! It was horrible… how could he have been so careless? How could he forget something that important? Someone with his last name couldn’t be a basic, uncontrolled omega. Last successor in a long list of people accomplished in various professional areas, he carried a stigma he himself had taken the responsibility of hiding since entering adolescence. He’d made great efforts to keep everything under the veil of a lie, passing as a beta, suppressing his heat through medication, hiding his essence with colognes and extenuating hygiene routines… he was respected by professors and students, and for a dumb oversight he could lose it all and fall to the lowest rung of the social ladder.<br/>
<br/>
The string of fatalities his paranoia pushed into his mind made his head swim, but without time for it, he headed straight into the bathroom for his pills. There was still a hope that if he took them fast enough, they’d act on time for no one to notice. He knew he’d still have to bathe, wash his clothes, the covers for the couch cushions and even the shirt he’d rubbed his face on. There was still a hope and he kept his thoughts positive, but when he opened the medicine cabinet and found his pill case empty, darkness crept instantaneously at the edges of his vision.<br/>
<br/>
His knees weakened, but he breathed in deep and began to check the cabinet more thoroughly, he was a far-sighted thinker and surely had bought spares when he saw he didn’t have much left… but the more he looked, the more he lost patience, his fingers trembled as he went over the variety of medications and ended up upturning them all onto the sink. Nothing. And his body seemed to meet his unease in the worst way possible, still with the fresh memory of that smell in his mind, he found himself clenching his thighs and dragging his eyes to every personal object belonging to his roommate in the room.<br/>
<br/>
“Enough!” He yelled at his own face in the mirror. He couldn’t leave the house in that state, not smelling like he did and being barely able to take a step without feeling the uncomfortable warmth building up between his legs. His heat had awakened by having buried his face in the alpha’s essence and now he had no way to control it. He’d call to have the pills delivered and stick to his original plan.<br/>
<br/>
“Everything will be fine, I just have to keep calm.” He repeated it to himself like a mantra after hanging up the phone. Now he just had to wait for the delivery, so he headed back to the bathroom for a quick shower to lower the spreading heat in his body.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
Hinata had a pretty light day and it reflected in his mood, he’d even managed to leave work early, earning him a bit more free time. As he entered the apartment he left his keys in the small bowl by the door, but didn’t make it as far as to announce himself before his nose caught on to something strange and unfamiliar. He raised it a little, sniffing the air in an attempt to identify it without much success. Maybe they hadn’t taken out the trash, or one of the neighbors was experimenting in the kitchen. Without overthinking it, he simply walked into the dimness of his home.<br/>
<br/>
Komaeda was supposed to be there, but the lights were off and only the fading evening sun illuminated the living room. On the table he could see the laptop on, as well as all the study books around it, which meant his roommate had to be home. The door hadn’t been locked with both keys either. It wasn’t like him to leave everything like that and go out, though he knew he was stressed and one slip-up could happen.<br/>
<br/>
He turned the lights on in his room as he entered it, still befuddled with the odd smell that by then became even more present. He’d already ruled out that it was trash, it smelled… good? And even though it wasn’t good, he felt it giving him a pang similar to hunger. His brow furrowed upon seeing the state of his bed, having left too hurriedly in the morning to make it. That level of mess could already be considered more of a nest than just stirred covers. With a hard movement he pulled the covers back to undo it.<br/>
<br/>
The warm, humid whiff seemed to hit his face like a closed fist, the same subtle smell he’d felt before was all there and his body, sensing it, went as tense as a string, sending a shudder along the full length of his pine. Panting out through his mouth, he saw Komaeda’s body curled up among the sheets.<br/>
<br/>
The omega’s white hair clung to his face due to the sweat, same as the fabric of his button-up shirt. He looked feverish, panting much more heavily and audibly than the brown-haired man, all the while hiding his face with his hands. “Don’t look at me...” He whined out in an airy, raspy voice.<br/>
<br/>
Hinata, still astonished by what he was seeing, took a couple of seconds to start fitting the pieces in his mind and understand what had made his body react that fast. “Komaeda… you’re in heat.” He said. The other’s reply was just a small groan, hiding his face further into his chest and between his forearms, curling up as much as physically possible.<br/>
<br/>
Hinata breathed in fast, now the smell was clear and having it that strong right there, it became obvious why he hadn’t recognized it before. He immediately frowned. “And you’re an omega?! Why didn’t you tell me?!” The harsh, loud voice bounced back between the walls. “Were you hiding it?!” He was surprised and somewhat offended that the other had lied to him… disappointed and a little hurt too, after having considered them good friends. Now he felt as though he had a stranger in front of him.<br/>
<br/>
The affected felt his blood go cold upon hearing “omega” coming out with such force from his lips. He’d managed to bury it and even erase it from his entire life since he’d come to university. Now, surely, he’d lose the respect of his classmates, his professors and his friend. And worst of all… despite how horrible he felt, his body was still begging for relief, his hips still tense, thighs squeezed together and skin burning, crying out for the slightest touch.<br/>
<br/>
His entire body shuddered when the other’s fresh hand was placed on his shoulder, trying to make him react. “Don’t touch me!” He shrieked, stifled against his forearms. He couldn’t handle it, the tact was too good, even if it was a casual brush, his body itched in a way he couldn’t endure right under the hand that wasn’t pulling away.<br/>
<br/>
“Komaeda… you’re not doing okay. First of all, let me take you to your room, I’ll get you fresh clothes and some water,” Hinata offered with a kinder tone, trying to be understanding, although his gaze seemed to be led by the desires unfurling in his body. He swallowed quickly at the sight of the other’s hips, so slim they could easily fit in his hold. He no longer considered the smell in the room a strange one, but rather found it inviting, slightly musky and sweet.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m fine, leave me alone...” It took all of the white-haired man’s strength to sound composed and in reign of his actions, trying to keep at least a pinch of his dignity in that whole situation.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re in my bed,” the other simply remarked.<br/>
<br/>
Komaeda kept silent, and without an answer or excuse for that he felt specially exposed. Of course he’d gone there after burying his face in the used shirt hadn’t been enough, and slipped into the unmade bed. Pushed by a momentary loss of clarity he’d let himself fall among the sheets and, intoxicated by Hinata’s smell, had been unable to stop twisting and rubbing against the covers and pillows, until he’d heard the door opening.<br/>
<br/>
Waiting for an answer from his roommate, Hinata ended up sighing, then brushing Komaeda’s hands with the tips of his fingers to try and remove them from his hair, where he could see the fingers digging in and closing into fists. “Come on, Komaeda… it’ll be alright,” he tried to comfort, seeing him increasingly tense, even trembling. <br/>
<br/>
He knew heat was strong in an omega, enough to bring them trouble in their daily lives… and to unsettle nearby alphas, which was why heat suppressants were so popular and nobody questioned it if an omega took some days off. He’d thought Komaeda’s tranquility through every cycle was owed just to his condition as beta, and had even taken that into account when he’d moved in, in order to keep control over his own rut without external stimulation… he was slightly disappointed in himself for not having noticed sooner, as well as surprised that Komaeda was able to hide it that well.<br/>
<br/>
His mind returned from its tangent when he felt the other’s burning skin move under his hand. Unable to help it, Komaeda had raised his heated face a little to brush against the cool skin, pressing his cheek to it.<br/>
<br/>
“Komaeda, you’re burning up,” Hinata said, placing his palm on his forehead, under the damp hair. Seeing him sweat that much he couldn’t help worrying, taking some charge. “I’ll take this off...” he tried to warn in a low voice, as he began to take his button-up shirt off to leave him in the light undershirt below. It wouldn’t be any different than taking care of a drunk friend… or so he supposed.<br/>
<br/>
His hand was slapped away immediately and the omega, not quite coherent, just let out a complaint-groan as he now hid his face against the mattress. Though as he moved to a cooler area, with a fresher and renewed smell of the alpha, he had to pant and whine in desperation. He couldn’t take it anymore, his body begged for relief but he couldn’t bear to put himself in that position in front of the other. He didn’t deserve his kind treatment, didn’t deserve that attention from an alpha, much less one like Hinata… the mental image of him made him physically react; a shudder on his lower abdomen at a very vivid memory of seeing him changing. At that moment he hadn’t noticed the details, just raised his eyes from his book a little longer than usual, but now his mind brought them forward. Every muscle, moving defined and nicely outlined under the healthy tan of the skin, the wide shoulders, the shapely chest that seemed to hide so well under the daily clothes.<br/>
<br/>
Unaware of the mental battle Komaeda was facing, Hinata ended up sitting at the edge of the bed, making a new attempt to take his shirt off to refresh him. “Let me help… you don’t have to be embarrassed, is that it? It’s natural, Komaeda.” The omega didn’t seem to be rejecting him, at least not like before, allowing him to take the garment. In every inevitable brush of his fingers, he felt the soft and warm skin below. Embarrassed in his own right and with a slight blush creeping up his cheeks, he just averted his gaze and continued till the shirt was off. Komaeda was having a bad time and he couldn’t go letting his instincts give him second thoughts. He smiled, so that the gesture could reflect in his forcibly lively voice. “That’s much better, right? Do you need anything? I can help you, if you just let me,” he repeated, trying to get through to him somehow, genuinely worried. Maybe by bringing him a fresh beverage or taking him to his own room, he’d even help him shower if it was needed.<br/>
<br/>
Komaeda’s body tensed up instantaneously. Help him?! Was he really offering to help with that? He had to have misheard… but he really did need it. Every second the other remained in that room, the more he lost his head, the ever-present smell didn’t help him keep what little sanity he had left. In every point the other’s fingers had touched, a ghost of an itch stayed to remind of his need. He didn’t deserve it, didn’t deserve any type of treatment… but it was being offered, and he needed it. Even if he tried to refuse it, he no longer had the strength for that, he couldn’t possibly get the words out without sobbing.<br/>
<br/>
His hand reached out until it touched the other’s thigh. “Please… help me... ” His voice came out as a defeated plea, his mind had lost that battle. If Hinata was offering, he was taking it, no dignity left to reject it. “You told me to let you help me, so…” For so long he’d acted pedantic and superior in front of his classmates, seen those that gave in to their instincts as lesser, called them uncivilized and incapable of living in society… and there he was. Begging for that kind of attention, raising his hand from the other’s thigh to his crotch. He couldn’t sink any lower, his reputation was already done for and nothing mattered. “Mate with me… please… I-I need it...”<br/>
<br/>
Hinata choked on his own saliva at the request, instantly realizing how his words might’ve been misinterpreted. “Komaeda, I...” He couldn’t tell him he was taking it the wrong way. He’d never done that nor even been close to someone in their heat, but his body seemed to know well enough what it was about. He swallowed hard before nodding, incapable of saying a single word, though the answer was certain.<br/>
<br/>
Unsure of how to go about it, he placed his hand on the white-haired man’s back, touching over the clothing and raising it a little in the process. “I’ll help… just relax… and tell me if something doesn’t feel good.” His voice had lowered to nearly a whisper, subconsciously searching for intimacy in a completely lit up room. “You’re alright with that, right? I...” He paused as he placed his hand on the mattress and felt a wet spot under his palm. Komaeda was sweating, but not so much to leave the bed like that. When he raised his hand, the more marked and penetrating smell hit him right between the legs.<br/>
<br/>
Involuntarily, he panted while bringing his hand to his face, breathing in the other’s arousal, nearly able to savor it against his palate. Crawling over him he tried to lean in slowly and smell him from up close, but the moment Komaeda felt covered, he completely turned his back to him and raised his hips, letting out a moan against the covers as he pressed his behind against the alpha’s erection.<br/>
<br/>
Hinata growled a contained moan, with the other pressing directly between his legs he couldn’t pretend he wasn’t at that point of arousal anymore, but there was still need to have a minimum of control. “T-Take it easy,” he ordered, grabbing Komaeda’s hips but lacking the strength to pull away, when the contact and pressure felt so relieving to him too.<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t deserve such attention… attention from someone like you… it’s unthinkable… you’ll get dirty with garbage like me...” Komaeda began to mumble, despite not stopping moving his hips, raising them up and pressing some more against Hinata, finding in it crumbs of relief for all the repression. Pulling a pillow closer he leaned into it, hugging it close. “You should leave me be… not lower yourself to touching me...” He kept on speaking, contrary to his body’s displays.<br/>
<br/>
Hinata was already biting the inside of his cheek so hard he wouldn’t be surprised if he began tasting blood, but not even that sharp pain had the capacity to stop his impulses, growing at every rub. His tense hand caressed the back before him, no longer trying to stop him, but rising to shoulder height and pressing in short rounds, in small massaging motion. “I want to be with you… it’s fine, Komaeda, stop saying that...” He tried to reassure, making a nearly-superhuman effort not to be swept away by the lust pushing him harder every time. The soft massage moved to the back of the other’s head, brushing the thick, wavy locks of hair a little so he could hold him from there, gentle at first, but settling onto a grip as he pushed him down. “I don’t care if you’re an omega, if that’s what’s bothering you. But that you lied to me… I get that you wanted to hide it… but… you should’ve told me at least… didn’t you trust me? Were you scared this was gonna happen?” He spoke in a slightly hoarse voice, keeping the dominant pressure behind the white-haired head.<br/>
<br/>
Komaeda’s body arched as soon as he felt that hand, and for some reason stopped moving, only keeping his back tense and hips raised high, letting out a high-pitched, strangled moan. There was more relief and pleasure in the sole gesture than in the attempts at rubbing he’d been chasing so desperately. <br/>
<br/>
“But… mmnng… Hinata… -kun… I don’t… ahh...” He’d never noticed how large the other’s hands were, how easy it was for them to hold him by the back of the head and how, putting little strength into it, he could reduce him that way. “I don’t… deserve… but… Hinata-kun...” His hips were lifted some more, as much as was physically possible without lifting his knees from the bed. There was no longer any shame.<br/>
<br/>
Hinata’s gaze lowered over his pose, and his attention was immediately drawn by the wet, darkened spots in Komaeda’s pants. They started between his legs, seeped behind but also spilled to the insides of his thighs… and that solved the mystery of the wet spots on the bed. Far from being bothered, he was moved by curiosity to take his hand over the bulge between Komaeda’s legs, where the wetness was most obvious, and to bring it near his face, breathing in with his mouth half-open… yes, it was the same smell.<br/>
<br/>
He didn’t want to wait any longer. He pulled the other’s pants down, dragging the underwear along and exposing the slim hips that seemed even more delicate undressed, seeing him somehow vulnerable, almost giving him the feeling he’d break him if he took him. But the thoughts were wiped from his mind when he felt the concentrated fragrance. For an instant, his mind blanked out. His whole body pushed forward, burying his fingers brusquely between Komaeda’s buttocks and pushing a couple into his wet entrance. At the same time, he moved to press his erection, still trapped in his pants, against the back of his own hand, in short thrusts that pushed his fingers in deeper, letting the outburst simply take over.<br/>
<br/>
The white-haired man’s moans became louder as he let himself be handled, loosening his posture and relaxing his body under the grip. He could feel the dampness flow between his legs, surely getting on Hinata’s pants. “Ah… take… Hinata-kun…! Your… pants…!” He nearly mewled his words in desperation, though managing to make the other recover his senses a bit and retreat. A small whine of complaint was all the answer that got.<br/>
<br/>
But the alpha didn’t intend to stop his advances, just to take them with a bit more control after shaking off the first instincts. His body leaned over the other’s as he left small kisses on his back, until he was able to bury his nose among the woolly hair, breathing in the essence accumulated there… the personal smell, not that of the heat, the mix of sweat and fruity shampoo sweetness. The full memory was instantly triggered. The boy, dedicated to his studies, who took care of the cleaning at home; he remembered his laughter and how, despite his difficulties, he attempted to approach people, even ending up becoming his best friend. He wanted him… he knew that now. He wanted that omega to be his mating companion, his partner.<br/>
<br/>
His hands traveled over him decisively and, wrapping around his waist, pressed him to his chest, covering him as much as he could with his own body while his mouth lowered to kiss the almost naked shoulder. “<em> I’ll make him mine, </em>” he thought, as he opened his mouth and bit down, sinking his teeth carefully but firmly. The shriek of pleasure from the omega aroused him as much as the smell that seemed to intensify within the room. He held on more firmly to keep him from moving and pressed some more, licking at the tense skin in his mouth and sucking to keep the saliva from dripping past his lips. As he pulled back, the marks of his teeth were framing a slight hickey.<br/>
<br/>
The sight of the mark pleased him, the first he’d made, which was why it was far from perfect, but the message was clear. It was a large “mine” placed on Komaeda’s skin.<br/>
<br/>
“Looks good… on your neck,” he began, clumsily trying to give a compliment, but stopped midway through a look down Komaeda’s body as the omega peered back at him. Without asking or informing him of what he was doing, he turned him around with an easy movement, leaving him lying on his back. His eyes lowered again and he licked his lips, as he could now find the other’s erection leaning from its own weight against the pale stomach, leaving a wet trail and a thick thread connecting the stain on the skin to the glossed tip of his member. With that, there was no doubt his want was real.<br/>
<br/>
Komaeda looked fragile and with the desire to possess him also came the desire to protect, to keep him from harm, even that of himself and his clumsiness. After hoisting one of his legs over his shoulder, his fingers found his entrance easily again, slipping nearly without effort inside. Not only did they cause a loud moan of abandon to leave the omega, but also that a stream of lubrication slipped over his hand. With just a couple of movements he was able to slip a third finger inside, surprised when the result was just the same. Now sure he would be well received, he wrapped his own cock with his hand, spreading the fluids his partner had kindly provided.<br/>
<br/>
As soon as he pressed against the entrance, he slid in, finding no resistance. The warm wetness welcomed him into insides dilated by the arousal that had been torturing the other for hours before. He bit his lip hard, keeping control of himself as he held the other by the hips and began to move carefully, at least to start with. The moan that dragged along his throat seemed to accompany the hip movement, which rose in rhythm bit by bit as he became sure he was anything but hurting the omega.<br/>
<br/>
Komaeda felt breathless, any attempt for air was drowned out by his own uncontrollable moaning and the overwhelming sensation of being finally filled. His mind was a tangled mess of feelings that couldn’t string a single coherent thought out, but the alpha’s name and the word “more” trying to be voiced between moans. His hands rose, desperate, clinging to the other’s clothes and pulling until he could grab onto his shoulders, pull himself up and clumsily press their lips together.<br/>
<br/>
Between panting and moaning they didn’t quite manage to kiss, but their tongues met quickly enough, licking each other. Hinata wasn’t stopping his movement, Komaeda wasn’t letting go of his shoulders, having hooked an arm behind his neck. The clash of their teeth was unpleasant and though the brown-haired man tried to turn his head to be able to pant freely, the other kept occupying his mouth at every moment, trying to join their lips and moan against his breath.<br/>
<br/>
“K-Koma… ahh… Komaedmgh!” He grunted, but it didn’t seem like the other was listening. Again he turned his head, although this time, to go directly at Komaeda’s neck, biting into the muscle to keep him still. The high-pitched sound he let out seemed like a cry of pain, but soon blended in with the sounds of pleasure that were there before.<br/>
<br/>
Hinata’s hips wouldn’t stop their steady movement, as he pulled away just enough to see the red mark blooming on the pale skin. A rush of adrenaline took his breath away as he saw the set of two marks, almost together… but still easy to hide. He had to keep going, he couldn’t leave it at that. His lips returned to the skin, further against the neck and, holding on with his teeth, he sucked sharply. Again and again, going over every bit of skin he could reach, holding him by the waist, he kept marking as though the fact of fucking him weren’t enough to make him his.<br/>
<br/>
As he pulled back he was able to see it well, marks in various wine tones spread over the neck and shoulders, the salty taste of skin still trickling on his tongue. There was no way he could hide them anymore, the whole university would know Komaeda wasn’t available, that he’d been claimed.<br/>
<br/>
Between both bodies, the slickness made a sticky sort of sound, piquing Hinata’s attention. “D-Did you… finish? Already?” His surprised tone was met with a shake of the head from his roommate, still lost in his pleasure. Unable to believe that, he ran his hand over the thick clear liquid, and indeed, his nose told him it was still only lubrication… more of it. As he adjusted his hold again, he felt wet sheets underneath him again and, now that he was conscious of it, even his thighs had collected some of the drip.<br/>
<br/>
He’d never even imagined someone could lubricate that way and at some other time he definitely would’ve found it to be inconvenient or even unpleasant, but in that moment, it excited him more. Komaeda was in that state for him… because of him. All of that lubrication, all that arousal, all that desire, the desperation for just a kiss, everything was for him.<br/>
<br/>
Leading the other’s leg to one side to make him turn on his side rather than face up, he adjusted himself with a knee on each side of the pale thigh on the bed and thrust into him slowly, entering him sideways, with a single thrust that already reached in deeper than before. His head rolled back from the pleasure of sinking back into the heat.<br/>
<br/>
Komaeda moaned anew, the new position left him more exposed and he could feel the other hit his prostate in each thorough thrust, undoing any word he tried to articulate and leaving him in incoherent babbling. Grabbing onto anything at reach, as though adrift in a storm, he managed to catch one of the pillows and hug it tight, burying his face in the brown-haired man’s scent.<br/>
<br/>
Amidst the rhythmical movement Hinata had to strengthen his hold to keep the other’s hips, and in turn his whole body, as close to him as possible. With how delicate the skin was, that much was already enough to leave vibrantly red fingerprints. At the same time, he caught with his teeth the ankle at convenient reach, a new spot to suck a slight mark at, while his eyes fixated on all the rest.<br/>
<br/>
His gaze was delighted by every part of the body underneath his own, but it was then caught in particular by the very wet mess that was his erection, swaying slightly with each thrust, dripping against the bed in that thick lubrication that already stained everything else. Moved by curiosity and remembering how strong the smell of it was, Hinata reached in to pick up some on his fingers, barely brushing by, and brought it to his lips. The taste was sharp, lasting and somewhat overwhelming but definitely not dislikeable. His hand returned to hold the hot flesh, so wet that despite the firm grip, it slipped with ease with the impulse of every thrust.<br/>
<br/>
Komaeda’s body was overwhelmed by so many sensations, tense at the stomach, he curled over the hand that masturbated him. “Mm… ahh…! Hi-Hinata-kun…!” As he separated his face from the pillow, a slight damp trail was left of it. “Hinata-kun! Keep going…! Feels so good… please…! Don’t stop! St-Stay!” He blurted out, too lost to speak any clearer, his voice swayed by the thrusts inside him, his mouth kept open between moans; a trail of saliva began to form between the corner of his mouth and his chin. “Finish inside…” <br/>
<br/>
And the words hit the brown-haired man like a slap. But his silence didn’t discourage the omega, who continued even more avidly. “I want your children, Hinata-kun! Fill mh… me! I want your… ah… seed to sow inside! Please, mmnhh… finish…! Don’t take it out! Ah...” The pleas became increasingly desperate, releasing the pillow to grip the arm that pleasured him, holding on tight and pulling towards himself so it wouldn’t pull away. “Aah… keep going!” <br/>
<br/>
Hinata wasn’t thinking straight… the idea of finishing inside awoke even further the need to have him. He knew it wasn’t time for children, they were young, still students, but his mind seemed to have forgotten all that at the moment and the idea no longer seemed so crazy, but the contrary. As if the thought were a dam that just opened, his body reacted, thrusting in hard to reach as deeply as possible, feeling the strong throb in the base of his swelling member, already without a choice but to stay against the other. He moaned through his teeth, hunched over against Komaeda, covering him with his body and subconsciously squeezing the erection between his fingers. Finally he released a strong stream inside.<br/>
<br/>
Komaeda matched his moan, stimulated not only by the growing pressure of the hand on his cock, but also the sudden stretching of his entrance. His orgasm accompanied the other’s almost immediately, spilling over the alpha’s hand as well as on the bed below, and right away, his body fell slack against the pillow he’d been hugging.<br/>
<br/>
“I feel you… Hinata-kun… I feel you inside… it’s hot, it feels so nice…” He let out a soft whining moan as he caught his breath. “You finished inside… I’ll carry your children… it’ll be beautiful if we do that together… right?”<br/>
<br/>
Hinata just hugged him, pressed close, not answering the words but simply catching his breath before he, slowly and with great care, began to lie down on his side, at Komaeda’s back. Petting his hair, he eased the small complaints the other gave at his movement. “Stay still… I can’t pull out yet...” His comfort was given in a hoarse voice, as he hugged him from behind and wiped his hand on the sheets to clean it.<br/>
<br/>
He was stuck inside, and could only try to relax as his body shuddered, feeling the ejaculation continue even after orgasming. “Relax for now… you did great… you looked so beautiful… Nagito… keep still...” He whispered, his heavy breath against the poofy head of hair.<br/>
<br/>
Komaeda moaned as he felt him move, arching his back and shifting without much success, since the stronger arms held him steady by the hips, preventing him from pulling or hurting himself in a sudden movement. He could feel it pulsing inside him, slow but noticeable, still filling him and keeping him right there, letting the shivers go through his legs and stomach and getting as excited as to let small bursts of laughter out against the pillow. “I didn’t think you were gonna do it… to garbage like me, a desperate omega who doesn’t deserve even a look from an alpha like you… and for you to let me carry your children… it’s incredible… I never felt so lucky… because only luck could be giving me something so wonderful...”<br/>
<br/>
The brown-haired man didn’t respond, but only continued holding him firmly, burying his nose in the white hair before biting down on the back of his neck, holding him more. With that gesture, his roommate seemed to calm down, to finally lay still and, with heavy breath, to finally cease talking, relaxing his body little by little.<br/>
<br/>
Komaeda felt contained, his body instinctively relaxing, confirming with a small movement of the hips that they were in fact stuck together. For several minutes, he wouldn’t be going anywhere. As he looked dazedly at the window with its curtains closed, clarity began to gain control of his mind… the memory of what he’d done and said surfaced… the way he’d behaved.<br/>
<br/>
He felt a violent wave of heat on his face, and an unpleasant shiver that made him tense up again. “I-I apologize! Hinata-kun…! That was the heat speaking! Oh, god… everything I said…! It wasn’t… you didn’t have to…! God… I’m so so…!” He tried to move to pull away, but a stab of pain at his entrance made him keep still again, just like the teeth closing on the back of his neck.<br/>
<br/>
Hinata hugged him, enveloping him immediately with both arms and releasing his bite-hold only to kiss his neck and murmur against his hair. “Shh… don’t worry about that… I know… you don’t have to apologize. For now, just stay still and try to relax. I’ll go to the pharmacy and get the emergency pills… but in half an hour, when we can separate.” He closed his eyes, brushing with his nose the slight dip below the head and leaving a couple of kisses behind the neck, where the marks of his teeth were still visible. “I really liked what we did, I really enjoyed it… the whole time. Can we stay like this a little longer? Would that be fine with you?”<br/>
<br/>
The omega nodded his head affirmatively, making an effort to relax and retract into the arms that enveloped him. His slender fingers held onto Hinata’s forearm, tracing the muscles and softly breathing in the smell of his skin.</p><p><br/>
The drowsiness began to close his eyes, he was spent, his body felt satisfied and his mind entered a state of peace he’d never felt before. The soft attentions the alpha gave him in contrast with the strong arms holding him made him feel contained, putting a content smile on his face as he dozed off.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
When we opened his eyes he found himself alone in bed, covered only by a sheet. He stretched, first searching with his hand then with his gaze for his roommate, but as he feared, he was completely alone… quite dirty and with a pleasant pain in his shoulders and hips.<br/>
<br/>
He left the room covered with the white sheets, the entire house smelled like sex and pheromones, increasing the shame of what he had done. Yet he was welcomed by a warm smile from the other side of the open kitchen counter. Slightly confused, he looked at the other man, who placed on it a freshly made cup of tea, next to a pharmacy paper bag. He followed him with his eyes, even as the alpha approached him in sure steps.<br/>
<br/>
Hinata couldn’t stop smiling, before the image of the body as pale as the sheet around it, highlighting the sprinkled bites and marks that went from his shoulders to his neck. He placed a soft kiss on his forehead, please with what he’d accomplished.<br/>
<br/>
“Want me to help you take a bath? The delivery got here and I figured some tea would be nice, to recover strength. How are you doing?”<br/>
<br/>
Komaeda just blinked, disbelieving and confused, big olive eyes lingering a few moments on the other’s kind face, alternating between that and quick gazes at the steamy drink on the counter. He guessed that after being “used” he’d be discarded, that he’d abused the other’s kindness by being hugged when they’d been stuck together, but now that everything was over they’d return to separate lives… all the worse, now that he knew he was an omega… and yet the brown-haired man looked at him in expectation of an answer, and his large and strong hands rested on his angular shoulders.<br/>
<br/>
“A shower will be fine,” he finally agreed, smiling. “But only if you come with me.”<br/>
<br/>
With those words, he was accepting what to Hinata was already obvious. He’d been taken by the alpha.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>